Dot Warner yells at King Frederic
One Saturday afternoon, Dot Warner decided to make a milkshake. So she went into the kitchen and got out a blender, some chocolate ice cream, chocolate milk, plain yogurt, chocolate candy, honey, and then some. As soon as Dot was about to make the milkshake, her father King Frederic came downstairs and poked his head in the kitchen while having a mug of hot coffee. "Dot?" he said, "I need you to get out of the kitchen right now." "I'M NOT IN IT!!!!!!!" Dot yelled. Frederic did not like her tone of voice. "Excuse me, young lady! What are you-" "EXCUSE ME!!!!!!!" Dot cut him off. "What are you doing?" "Making a chocolate milkshake." Dot said. "You don't have permission to use the blender," Frederic told her. "You need to get out of the kitchen, or you will not be going over to the carnival with Rocky, Yakko, and Wakko today." Dot threw her arms up in frustration. "Oh my god, what the freezer is wrong with you?" It was then that Frederic made up his mind. "You will not go to the carnival with Rocky, Yakko, and Wakko today." he said. "Ok, I'm gonna make some green apple sherbet now." Dot said. "No," said Frederic. "Now you're gonna go sit on the couch." Dot shook her head. "No, I'm not." she argued. "Yes, you are." "No, I'm not." "I want you out of the kitchen!" commanded Frederic. Since Dot refused to listen, Frederic dragged her out of the kitchen, making her drop the kitchen utensils and took her to the couch. "Get away from me!" she snapped. After Frederic placed Dot on the couch, she kicked him. "I'm not even your daughter!" "Do-You don't kick me; that is not nice." Frederic told Dot. She just stuck her tongue out at him. Dot decided to get up from the couch, walk over to one of her brothers, Copper, and squeeze him. "Dot?" Frederic called. "What?!" "If Copper doesn't like it, let him go." "I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING!!!!!!!" Dot screamed. But Copper just toddled on the floor anyway. Then she walked to the rules chart and took it down. "You don't wanna make a sandwich, that's fine." said Frederic. "Baloo and Raymond are nothing but hunks of junk!" Dot muttered to herself, as she stomped up the stairs. Frederic walked over to her. "Dot?" "I wanna go to the carnival with my brothers and Rocky." She tossed the rules chart down the stairs, sending it to tumble, and got dressed. "No!" said Frederic, "You shouldn't have made a milkshake without asking first." Dot (now dressed in a pink miniskirt and a lemon yellow flower holding her ears with an ochre stem in the center) angrily walked down the stairs, carrying a pink shoulder bag. "I'm going over to the carnival with my brothers and Rocky no matter what people say." she said. Frederic noticed the rules chart lying on the floor. "Dot." But it was too late. Dot had left the house without asking Frederic! At the carnival, Rockett "Rocky" J. Squirrel, and Dot's real brothers, Yakko and Wakko Warner, were waiting for Dot. They bought tickets for the rides. Yakko, Wakko, Dot, and Rocky rode on the Scrambler, the Musik Express, the Roundup, the Polar Express, the Tornado, the Orbiter, and the Rockstar. Category:Fan Fiction Category:X Yells At Someone